1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of bicycle trailers and more specifically toward an improved bicycle trailer that can be converted into multiple different devices, that attaches easily and efficiently to a bicycle and that can be folded into a small easily storable position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle trailers are in common usage for those travelling via bicycle in order to help transport children, pets and other useful items as one would using a car with storage space. Often times after arriving at one's destination in the bicycle and trailer, there is a need for other items, such as a dolly, a table, a lounge chair, a baby bed or a wagon, all items which would be cumbersome if not impossible to carry along inside the trailer.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a bicycle trailer that folds up into a small size that stores easily that can also convert into a dolly, a table, a lounge chair, a baby bed and/or a wagon for use either after transport to a second location or in use at or near the location where it is stored.